Sonny With a Chance of a YouTube Account
by BethanyRose1796
Summary: He seemed to be taking his time getting to the point. 'I'm just gonna cut to the chase,' Maybe not. 'You two are gonna make videos and put them on YouTube.'  'WHAT'  Muti-Chap :D Save or Scrap? T for safety :P There will be Channy ;  or will there...


**A/N: Greetings Earthlings! Well, I'm back...again. But this time I bring you a brand spanking new MULTI-CHAP! But I'm not sure whether or not I like it yet, I mean, I like the idea, but yeah you get me? So if I get 10 reviews or more by tomorrow telling me to keep it I will, if not...well...you know what will happen :'( haha joke.**

**DEDICATION: Well, I've decided to dedicate every chapter in this fic to at least one person so yeah this one is dedicated to...**

**Sonny With A Chance**** - The writer, not the actual show :L Anyway, Emma is an amazing writer and she gave me the link to a Chad Without A Chance when it first aired a while back now but I still love her for that so yeah this is for you Emma :D **

**DISCLAIMER(Haven't done one in a while so I will make it interesting):**

***Sat in a room with execs from YouTube and Disney***

**Me: So, I am willing to give you, my _entire _collection on dinosaur silly bands, yet you won't give me a little thing like SWAC?**

**SWAC: Yep.**

**Me: And you, you'd think that what with you owning YouTube and that you would accept some sort of 'payment' shall we say, for your life's work. But _noooooooo!_ You don't even want my Spongebob and Patrick erasers? You people make me sick.**

**YouTube: Look, Beth. How do I put this gently...No matter _what _useless item you give us, YOU WILL NEVER OWN YOUTUBE OR SWAC.**

**Me: But what abou-**

**SWAC: Or a cold-cut catapult.**

**Me: Dammit.**

**Youtube: I think it would be best if you just leave.**

**Me: Fine *gets up to leave* I'll go, and just so you know. Those silly bands are _quite _collectable!**

**

* * *

**

Sonny With a Chance of a YouTube Account

Chapter 1

SPOV

'Anyone would have thought you would have learnt by now…' Blah blah blah. This was the third time this week me and Chad had been called into Mr. Condor's office. I wasn't usually this ignorant but I'd gotten used to it. Every day it was, 'Trust' and 'Respect' and 'Friendship', and to be quite honest I was getting sick of it. He and I both knew the feud was never going to end. Why does he even bother? I was sat in one of the comfy leather seats looking at my nails, I looked at Chad and we both looked at the clock. I started counting down from five silently and out of the corner of my eye I saw him doing the same. When we reached one, Mr. Condor's assisstant Irene(yes, we were on first name terms by now) marched in with his one o'clock soy free, no sugar, extra foam latté and placed it on his desk.

'Chad. Sonny.' She acknowledged us without stopping on her way out.

'Irene.' We replied in unison.

I was so busy doing nothing I hadn't noticed the sheet of paper Irene had also given Mr. Condor until Chad nudged me and handed it to me. I started to pay attention now. At the top of the sheet read the title,

'_TRUST BUILDING EXERCISE – SONNY AND CHAD.'_

And in the top left hand corner was the YouTube logo.

'Now, since you two are seen as the two 'Group Leaders' from each of your shows, you have been chosen to complete this task. Not only is it a trust building exercise but it will also gain attention from the media which may cause an increase in the amount of views each show gets. Now it says very clearly on the instruction sheet what you must do to complete the task, but just in case you are suddenly struck blind or such an incident like that occurs which causes your vision to be impaired I will explain.' He seemed to be taking his time getting to the point. 'I'm just gonna cut to the chase,' Maybe not. 'You two are gonna make videos and put them on YouTube.'

'WHAT?' We both yelled at him, this got us a stern glare.

'As I was saying, you already have a channel set up for you, details of how to access that channel are on the sheet. The type of videos you are to make v-logs-'

'Uh Mr. Condor, Sir, I think they are pronounced _vlogs._' Chad pointed out saying 'vlogs' very slowly so he could understand.

'Mr. Cooper if I want to say v-logs then I will say v-logs.' He glared at Chad who slowly sunk into his seat.

'Anyway, you are to make one v-log per week, no more, no less. They are to be humorous and not give too much away about your shows, but still to promote them. You may do little sketches, or make music videos within these v- logs, I don't want to restrict your creative juices too much so, get cracking!'

Me and Chad immediately stood up and got out of there as fast as humanly possible.

'So, when's the first video have to be up?' Chad asked me.

'Well it says on the sheet every Friday.'

'What day is it today?'

'Friday.'

'Dammit. What are we going to do by the end of today? It's already two o'clock, how long does it take to make one of these things anyway.' Chad complained as we headed towards the cafeteria.

'Well, me and my friends back in Wisconsin used to make funny videos with sketches and stuff. That's how I got on _'So Random!'_'

'So how long do they take to make?' We sat down at one of the two-er tables in the cafeteria, this kinda made me nervous. Since Chad was sitting right opposite me I had to look in his eyes. Do not look into his eyes Sonny! Do. Not. Do it!

'Uh, well the sheet says each one must be at least two minutes long. But they take a lot longer than that to upload.' I held the sheet up right in front of my face so I didn't have to look in his eyes. Unfortunately he took the sheet off me to have a look himself.

'Well, we better get started then.' He stood up and waltzed out of the cafeteria. Unbelievable. I rushed after him to catch him up.

'So where are we going to film it then?' I asked as we walked, I had no idea where we were going.

'Psh, the Falls of course. Where else?'

'Uh, excuse me. What if I wanted to do it over at '_So Random!'_?'

'Fine, we'll take it in turns. We'll swap each week. Happy?'

'Uh-huh.' We had reached the Falls by now. We went over to the library set and Chad sat down at the chair that was behind the desk.

'Eh-hem.'

'What?' He just looked at me.

'Where am I supposed to sit?'

'Oh right. BART!' A nerdy looking guy with big round glasses popped up from nowhere and handed chad a chair. Chad then placed it next to him and I sat down.

'Thankyou.' I said politely.

'You're welcome.'

'I was talking to Bart.'

* * *

**Save or Scrap guys? By the way, if you do want me to carry on, then if you have any ideas for videos they could do then they would be much appreciated :P**

**-Beth :D**


End file.
